Vampire
by LadyFan123
Summary: ¿Has escuchado que los vampiros no pueden salir al sol? ¿Que no pueden comer o siquiera oler el ajo? Len no es el mismo tipo de vampiro de las historias para adolescentes humanos que todos conocen e incluso idolatran. Len no es siquiera el tipo de brujo que a su madre le gustaría que fuera, él nunca había sido bueno en algo, sólo causaba problemas, pero esa era su forma de vivir.
1. Una simple visita a una amiga lejana

" _ **Una simple visita a una amiga lejana no hace daño, ¿Cierto?"**_

–" _En mis labios queda la marca de vuestro pecado– Musitó Julieta rozando las yemas de sus dedos en sus suaves labios…"–_ Susurró un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Leyendo el libro que había tomado prestado de la biblioteca escolar días atrás, por alguna tarea de literatura.

Éste soltó un gran suspiro –Aunque pareció más un gruñido– dejando caer el libro sobre su rostro extendiendo los brazos hacia los lados de su cuerpo haciendo lo que parecía ser un puchero. Tomo el libro por ambas tapas levantándolo de su rostro, finalmente tirándolo hacia la almohada.

–Odio la tarea ¿Cuántas veces he oído esa historia? ¡Yo estuve en la época de Shakespeare, yo vi cuando la escribió!– Habló para sí mismo tocándose el pecho colocando una expresión de indignación aunque luego se agachó guardando algunos cuadernos en el bolso al lado de su cama.

Colocó el bolso en la silla que se encontraba frente a un escritorio en el cual se podía observar algunos libros abiertos, lápices regados y una laptop abierta la cual se encontraba en una página de internet. El rubio acercó la mano al vaso, el cual contenía un líquido rojo dentro.

– _¡Len! ¡Ven a almorzar!_

– ¡Voy, Mamá!

 _Len Sakine_ , un chico rubio de ojos cerúleos los cuales resaltaban su piel pálida teniendo aproximadamente 1115 años de edad, manteniendo su cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo alta. Su personalidad era bastante peculiar dependiendo de con la persona que se encontrara en el momento, pasando de divertirse a estar completamente serio además de tener la habilidad de cambiar el color de sus ojos dependiendo de su estado de ánimo siendo una mezcla de un romance entre un vampiro y una bruja.

El rubio bajo las escaleras encontrando a su madre en la cocina preparando el almuerzo mientras tarareaba alguna melodía cerca de la barra, mezclando algunos líquidos que posiblemente serían pociones.

Una mujer de cabellos cortos hasta los hombros de color castaño claro, llevando un vestido rojo hasta las rodillas el cual tenía algunos detalles de color blanco en los borde sin mencionar que tenía unos buenos atributos los cuales eran resaltados por el vestido. Su nombre era _Meiko Sakine_ , una bruja de aproximadamente 2655 años de edad, a la cual le encantaba probar su magia en cualquier cosa que produjera sombra –Incluso en su hijo–.

– ¿No planeas usar más de tus hechizos en mi, cierto?– Preguntó Len dando un paso hacia atrás mirando la espalda de su madre con miedo. La castaña se giro con una sonrisa malévola lo que le dio mala espina a su hijo.

–Tal vez…– Canturreó Meiko agitando una pequeña botella de cristal la cual contenía un líquido color carmesí que comenzó a teñirse blanco.–No, no lo haré.– Colocó el frasco en la barra. El rubio la miro con alivio mientras se acercaba nuevamente a la mesa. –En un minuto te daré tu comida, solo déjame terminar este hechizo.

Tras decir eso Meiko tomó unas cuantas pizcas de sal para echarlo en un frasco donde podía verse un líquido anaranjado que al hacer contacto con la sal, soltó una nube de humo que al desvanecerse el contenido cambio a ser turquesa.

–Listo. – Meiko tomó el frasco en sus manos colocándolo en una repisa alta explicándole a Len porque no podía tocar el frasco ni beberlo. –Y luego tu cabello se caerá y tendrás dolor de estomago. – aunque realmente Len se había perdido luego de " _Tu cabello comenzara a caerse"_.

Luego de que finalmente Len tuviera su plato de comida frente a él y que su madre se sentara a comer de igual manera no pudo evitar pregunta una cosa. – ¿Papá vendrá?– La castaña negó con la cabeza diciéndole que su padre tenía cosas importantes que hacer como duque de los vampiros.

Len bufó molesto, no había visto a su padre desde hacía dos meses y estaba comenzando a extrañarlo. El olor de su almuerzo llego a su nariz que rápidamente le dio el instinto de devorar su comida pero fue detenido por la castaña que le entrego un cuchillo y un tenedor arguyendo que en la mesa no se come como un animal.

Pasada la hora del almuerzo, el rubio decidió dar un paseo por el bosque diciéndole a su madre que sería para bajar la comida y que también iría a ver a la maga del bosque, aunque tal vez de paso comería un poco más, cualquiera persona que fuera tan ignorándote como para pasar por alto las advertencias que se encontraban en la entrada al bosque.

* * *

Len caminaba lentamente por el sendero disfrutando del paisaje y aunque lo había visto toda su vida simplemente le parecía magnifico. Comenzó a caminar por encima de un tronco el cual se encontraba caído sobre un río que le impedía el paso. Intentando no caerse, camino lo más lento posible, aunque fue inútil ya que una fuerte voz aguda lo hizo desconcentrarse y finalmente caer.

– _¡Len–kun!_

Len se tambaleó del tronco intentando estabilizarse moviendo los brazos pero lo único que logro fue caer al río más rápido. Escuchó los pasos de alguien pisando el césped, estaba irritado y molesto.

– ¡Len! ¡Lo lamento!– Frente a él estaba una chica de cabellos turquesas atado en dos coletas con ojos del mismo color, esta tenía un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas y una chaqueta celeste llevando un bolso celeste en su antebrazo, la chica le extendía la mano. Len la tomó rápidamente levantándose del río gracias al esfuerzo que hizo la doncella.

–Miku, ya es la tercera vez en la semana que me haces lo mismo. Ten más cuidado. – Tomó la esquina de su camisa apretándola un poco para que el agua saliera de ella, la chica llamada Miku intentaba ayudarlo entregándole una toalla blanca mientras susurraba un " _Lo siento_ ".

HatsuneMiku era una chica algo torpe pero tierna, todo el que la conociera rápidamente se simpatizaría con ella y se volverían amigos. Aunque la chica era una extraña combinación entre un vampiro y una fantasma, Miku era querida por todos, incluyendo a los hombres lobos.

La de cabellos turquesa se disculpó nuevamente, pero sólo una pregunta se le vino a la mente y no pudo evitar preguntar. – ¿Qué haces tan lejos de tu casa?– El rubio la miró de reojo secándose con la toalla que anteriormente Miku le había entregado.

–Quiero ir a ver a la bruja del bosque, ¿Sabes si esta en el lugar de siempre?– Le preguntó esta vez Len devolviendo la toalla aunque ésta estaba mojada. Miku la tomó lentamente, aunque la humedad la hizo asquearse finalmente dejando la toalla levitando al lado de su mano usando uno de sus tantos poderes de fantasmales. La chica negó con la cabeza.

–No lo sé, no he caminado por ahí, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?– El rubio negó diciendo que podría ir solo. La chica se despidió de él con una sonrisa después de decirle que se vería en el castillo junto con Mikuo y Neru para salir esa noche, él estaba invitado.

Siguiendo con su camino, el joven vampiro continuo caminando contando sus pasos desde que salió del río hasta que encontrara a la bruja del bosque. Levantó la mirada notando un pequeño cartel de color verde, extrañamente éste no tenía nada escrito. Sonrió satisfecho. La había encontrado.

Corrió hasta el cartel dejando de contar sus pasos, mirando a lo lejos una pequeña cabaña de donde salían chipas de diferentes colores por una grieta en la puerta. Se acercó lentamente a la pequeña choza la cual tenía un cartel; pero este si tenía algo escrito.

 _ **Aléjese.**_

Haciendo caso omiso al cartel, tocó la puerta chispeante. Todo quedo en silencio, las chipas dejaron de salir por la grieta y sólo se escucharon algunos pasos aproximándose.

– _¿Quién es y que quiere? ¿Por qué ignora el cartel, está ciego o que?_

– ¡Gumi! ¡Soy yo! ¡Len!– Gritó cerca de la puerta aunque no se escuchó nada de vuelta. Hubo un crujido proveniente del otro lado de la puerta. –¡Vamos, abre! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!

– _¿Len? ¿Len Sakine es?_

–Sí, soy yo.

– _¡Haberlo dicho desde un principio! ¡Pase, pase! ¡Que tengo mucho que contarle!–_ La puerta se abrió rápidamente, el rubio entró mirando a todos lados de la casa finalmente encontrando a la peli-verde junto a una cacerola en la cocina. –Disculpe el desorden. – Len se acerco junto a ella mirando las chispas de colores que salían de una cacerola cada vez que la bruja lanzaba algo nuevo.

– ¿Es un hechizo?– Preguntó Len aunque la repuesta era obvia.

–No, mi almuerzo. – De acuerdo, esa Len no se la esperaba. Se quedó perplejo. –Tranquilo, joven Len. Es algo que como cuando no tenga nada más que hacer. Una simple combinación de especias que hacen explosión, claro, con un poco de magia en conjugación.– Colocó una amplia sonrisa en el rostro además de una mirada picara girando hacia el rubio que retrocedió unos cuanto pasos mientras la peli-verde agregaba algo de romero a la mezcla.

La joven hechicera Gumi Megpoid, no tenía más de 566 años de edad. Había estado como aprendiz de la señorita Meiko cuando Len parecía un bebé de 5 años. Tenía el cabello de un color verdoso y sus ojos eran de un celeste claro que brillaban bajo la luz del sol, llevando el cabello corto detrás mientras dejaba que dos largos mechones cayeran por sus hombros hasta el pecho. Teniendo un vestido amarillo suave que llegaba hasta más debajo de las rodillas haciendo ver un poco más refinada junto con una capucha amarillenta que caía hasta el suelo deslizándose por éste.

– ¿En que puedo ayudarle el día de hoy? ¿Un hechizo de sueño o prefiere una poción?– Gumi levantó una botella con una cinta en esta la cual tenía escrita la palabra "Sueño" mientras que salían chispas de su mano de un color celeste.

–No, Gumi. Quiero saber si… ella está aquí…– Susurró Len pero fácilmente la bruja joven lo escuchó, soltando un suspiro. El rubio levantó la mirada con ambas cejas levantadas teniendo las manos juntas y jugando con sus dedos. – ¿Puedes buscarla?– Suplicó.

–Tengo magia, que pueden cumplir deseos. Pero tu petición, me la haces todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué no tomas tus sentimientos, y le haces un entierro?– Len mordió su labio inferir sabiendo a que se refería la bruja.

– ¡Pero, Gumi! ¡Yo...!– Fue interrumpido por el dedo de la peli-verde que lo hizo callar y mirarla confundido.

–Sin embargo, estás de suerte. Puedo sentirla y veo su sonrisa.– Len colocó una gran sonrisa en su rostro mirando a Gumi con los ojos brillantes.

– ¡Gracias, Gumi! ¿Cómo puedo recompensarte?– Len le dio un fuerte abrazo a la peli-verde la cual solamente acarició la cabeza del chico con cariño notando la baja estatura del rubio.

–Con dinero basta. – Dijo sin rimar a lo que el rubio frunció el ceño. –Lo siento, el hechizo de la rima no se ha ido, pero a veces se desvanece. – Sonrió nuevamente tomando un frasco que al destaparlo soltó algunos brillos verdes. Len le sonrió de vuelta.

–Lo siento por lanzarte ese hechizo de la rima. – Bajó la mirada sin dejar de sonreír. – ¿Quieres que te lo quite?

-Para nada, joven Len. A este hechizo de la rima ya me acostumbre.- Gumi sonrió pasándose el frasco de una mano a la otra sin vacilar.

El modo en el que Len le lanzó ese hechizo de la rima a la peli-verde era algo que siempre le había dado risa a ella. Meiko intentaba explicarle a Len como defenderse utilizando la magia, por mala suerte, la pequeña peli-verde se acercó lentamente hasta asustar al niño que hizo lo que su madre le explico, _defenderse._ Gumi terminó haciendo rimas con todo lo que quería decir, al principio era algo odioso pero finalmente le agradó.

–Fue un placer verte, Len. Ten cuidado al salir y coloca de nuevo el cartel. – Frunció el ceño Gumi esta vez mientras bebía el líquido verde dentro del frasco. El rubio la miró alzando una ceja notando como la peli-verde tomaba el líquido como si nada, la chica al darse cuenta solo respondió con un " _¿Qué? Tengo que mantenerme, no seré joven por siempre."_

Len salió de la cabaña rápidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro que no tenía intención de desaparecer. Luego de colocar el cartel en su lugar corrió lo más rápido que pudo devuelta a su hogar pasando al lado de Miku y los demás.

– ¡Eh! ¡Len! ¿Vienes? ¡Vamos a molestar un poco a los hombres lobos!– Grito Mikuo sonriendo pero el rubio negó comenzando a correr de nuevo. Tanto Mikuo como su hermana y la amiga de ésta, Neru, se encogieron de hombros restándole importancia.

Al llegar a su hogar mira a todos lados sin ver a su madre. Camino hasta la sala de estar esperando verla ahí pero todo lo que encontró fue una nota en la pequeña mesa frente al sofá. _"Len, fui al castillo un momento ya que tu padre me llamó para una reunión importante. Hay comida en el congelador y sangre en el refrigerador de tu habitación. Volveré dentro de unas horas. –Meiko"._

El rubio suspiro manteniendo su sonrisa, dejándose caer en el sofá mientras soltaba un suspiro risueño cual colegiala enamorada. –Al fin…– Habló para sí mismo, sacando un retrato de más de 100 años de antigüedad de un álbum de fotos que se encontraba en un pequeño cajón con algunos libros al lado del mueble. –Te encontré de nuevo. – Acarició la foto con su dedo índice siendo cuidadoso de no romperla.

El retrato estaba hecho a carboncillo en el que podía verse una chica rubia con un vestido voluminoso decorado con varios detalles brillante, ésta sonreía felizmente sosteniendo una cesta entre sus manos. – _Rin_. Te veré de nuevo pronto.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	2. ¡Las almas gemelas si existen!

_**Cap 2: "¡Las almas gemelas si existen!"**_

* * *

Un auto se detuvo frente a una escuela secundaria pero nadie salía de éste manteniéndose fijo en el lugar.

– _¿Es aquí?_

– _Así es, cariño. Ya deberías de entrar, falta poco para que toquen la campana._

Tal y como le habían ordenado, la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a una chica rubia de cabellos cortos que ondulaban con el viento, sus ojos eran azules siendo decorados con largas pestañas usando el uniforme escolar que consistía en una falda azul oscuro y una blusa blanca con un lazo del mismo color que la falda, dándole el toque final con un collar el cual tenía una piedra roja, claramente un rubí. La chica salió del auto despidiéndose de la persona que estaba conduciendo.

Cuando el auto se alejó del lugar, la rubia se giró mirando la escuela a la que ahora iba a asistir. Soltó un leve suspiro apretando su mochila intentando tomar confianza. Abrió los ojos nuevamente comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada de aquella institución.

* * *

La campana ya había sonado, la hora de entrar a los salones se hizo presente aunque aún había un solo alumno corriendo por los pasillos con la preocupación resonando en su mente diciéndole que llegaría tarde a clases. Derrapando en una esquina, finalmente pudo ver su salón el cual tenía la puerta abierta. Sonrió pensando que llegaría temprano y que nadie se daría cuenta de su llegada, o al menos eso sintió hasta sentir una mano en su hombro.

– ¡Señorito, Len! ¿Qué son estás horas de llegar?

El nombrado dio un salta del susto girando hacia la voz colocándose a la defensiva. Bajó los puños al ver que se trataba de su profesora que lo miraba muy enojada detrás de los lentes rosados.

–Lo siento, señorita Kasane. Prometo que no volveré a llegar tarde, tuve un pequeño contratiempo cuando venia hacia acá. – El rubio hizo una reverencia ante la profesora Kasane que lo miraba enojada aunque luego soltó una pequeña risa.

–Es la quinta vez que me lo prometes y siempre llegas tarde. – Sonrió acariciando la cabellera rubia del chico el cual bufó enojado. –Vamos, entra a clases. Te daré una ventaja de treinta segundos. – Se cruzó de brazos mirando su reloj de muñeca. Len corrió nuevamente hacia la puerta del aula, viendo su asiento con una sonrisa finalmente sentándose en éste.

La profesora Kasane Teto era una mujer adulta de treinta años aunque su apariencia dijera lo contrario. Desde que Len entró en esa escuela le había causado varios problemas a la peli-rosa y aunque ésta intentaba corregir a su alumno problemático, término haciéndose amiga del rubio fácilmente. Su uniforme consistía en una falda gris de tubo que hacia combinación con su blusa blanca y su chaqueta del mismo color de la falda, además de usar unos lentes rosados mientras llevaba un maletín marrón en su mano derecha.

La peli-rosa entró al aula con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio colocando su maletín en el escritorio asegurándose de que no hubiera ninguna tachuela en la silla. Luego de ver que no había nada en su silla se sentó tranquilamente dejando salir un suspiro de alivio.

–Buenos días, alumnos. – Saludó a los presentes los cuales se mantenían de pie junto a sus asientos, éstos hicieron una reverencia mientras la saludaban con un _"Buenos días, profesora"_ tras eso último, los alumnos tomaron asiento mirando a la nombrada atentamente.

–Hoy tenemos una nueva alumna en la institución. – Teto se levanto de su silla colocándose frente al pizarrón, señalo la puerta a lo que todos los alumnos girando para mirar a ésta. –Démosle la bienvenida a Rin Kagamine.

Los ojos de Len miraron fijamente la puerta esperando que fuera la _"Rin"_ que él esperaba.

Al salón entra la chica de cabellos rubios y azules, tenía una mirada tímida apretando su mochila con fuerza mirando a todos los presentes. Sin saber el porqué sus ojos se fijaron directamente en un chico rubio del mismo color de ojos que ella. Su corazón se aceleró sintiendo sus mejillas arder levemente.

–Por favor, preséntate. – La voz de la profesora la hizo volver en sí girando a mirarla. Giró nuevamente para ver a los alumnos que no tardaron en comenzar a murmurar.

–Mi nombre es Rin Kagamine, tengo quince años de edad y antiguamente vivía en los Estados Unidos pero decidimos mudarnos a aquí. – Los ojos de Len pudieron ver como la chica comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa en el lugar. –Como ya han de saber soy nueva en la institución y espero que consiga convertirme en amiga de todos ustedes. –Hizo una leve reverencia.

La peli-rosa le mostró donde sentarse, que para la buena suerte del rubio, fue justo a su lado.

La rubia acató la orden sentándose en el lugar antes nombrado manteniendo el nerviosismo en el cuerpo escuchando los susurros que se oían en todo el salón. Pero una voz le hizo girar la cabeza hacia el chico a su lado, el chico que antiguamente le había hecho sentirse extraña en el lugar.

–Hola. – La saludaba con la mano el rubio, manteniendo una sonrisa en el rostro. Rin lo miró sin decir nada aunque luego respondió con un simple " _Hola_ " mientras comenzaba a anotar algunas cosas en su cuaderno de apuntes. El chico de cabellos rubios la miro atentamente. –Mi nombre es Len, Len Sakine. Me alegra que estés aquí. – La chica notó el raro comentario pero sólo lo paso por alto.

–Es un placer conocerte también, Len. – Sonrió levemente.

El corazón del chico no dejaba de palpitar aceleradamente y es que simplemente no podía pensar que la chica que había visto varios siglos atrás ahora estaba a su lado manteniendo una sonrisa en el rostro. Intentaba parecer calmado pero por sus adentros quería saltar sobre ella, abrazarla, besarla, decirle cuanto la amaba… claro, que eso seguramente asustaría a la Rin de esa "época".

Los demás alumnos se fijaron rápidamente en la conexión que formaron ambos chicos en menos de una semana. Algunos decían que seguramente ya se conocían de antes, otros murmuraban que tal vez eran hermanos por el parecido, mientras las chicas y chicos más cursis soltaban suspiros al verlos sonreír juntos y solo decían que eran el uno para el otro. Si bien todas esas palabras eran fácilmente ignoradas por los rubios.

* * *

Len había llegado a su hogar dando pequeños saltitos. Meiko casi podía ver corazones salir detrás de él, además de que mantenía una sonrisa "estúpida" en el rostro. La castaña suspiró colocando una sonrisa, no era necesario que su hijo le explicara las cosas, con su rostro podía saber lo que sucedía. Parecía que haberlo inscrito en una escuela había terminado siendo bueno.

Mientras la castaña sonreía para sí misma, el rubio subió a su habitación a un paso lento, abrió la puerta mirando su cuarto tal y como lo había dejado antes de ir a la escuela, a no ser por el chico de cabellos turquesas sentado en su cama mirándolo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Mikuo?– Preguntó Len mirando al nombrado con extrañeza.

–Buenos días, príncipe Len. – La palabra "príncipe" hizo que el de cabellos dorados lo mirara con enojo. – ¡Ups!– Pronunció Mikuo llevando su mano a su boca y abriendo los ojos, seguía tirado en la cama del rubio sin intenciones de quitarse. –Lo siento, no te gusta que te diga así.

– ¿Qué quieres, Mikuo?

–Vaya, que amabilidad. – El peli-turquesa se sentó en el borde de la cama mirando como Len dejaba la mochila en la silla junto al escritorio. – ¿Sigues en la escuela? Ha de ser horrible ¿no?– Interrogó sin mucha emoción, Len sonrió levemente.

–De hecho, es maravilloso. – Len tomó asiento en la silla que previamente había usado para colocar su mochila. –Hay chicos maravillosos y chicas _muy_ lindas, – Dijo esto último haciendo énfasis en la frases. –Además, Rin está ahí.

Mikuo abrió los ojos como platos para luego romper en risas. – ¿Ella está ahí?– Continuaba riéndose al punto de llorar. Len lo miraba como si se tratara de un bicho, sin entender el porqué de su risa. – Oh vaya, no puedo esperar a ver cómo será su muerte está vez…– Limpió una de las lágrimas que se había empezado a desbordar.

Su risa se vio interrumpida por el sonido de un golpe contra la madera, Len había golpeado el escritorio terminando por romperlo haciendo que todas las cosas sobre él se cayeran al suelo incluyendo la computadora que ahora tenía rota la pantalla tras el choque contra el suelo.

–Ella no morirá. – Habló mostrando los ojos de un color rojizo incluso más intenso que la misma sangre. Su voz sonaba sería y sus facciones intimidaron al mayor de la sala. –Me aseguraré de que ella no muera, si la veo morir de nuevo, yo…– Se giró sin terminar su frase ocultando su mirada tras el flequillo.

– ¿Te suicidarías?– Pregunto sin temer el peli-turquesa aunque continuaba temblando.

–Y si lo hiciera ¿Qué?

–Bueno eso no me importa ni un poco, realmente. Si tú llegarás a morir, los vampiros recibirían órdenes de un ministro cualquiera. Claro, posiblemente empiece una nueva guerra en vampiros y quien sabe que otros clanes pero todo sería un completo desastre, eso es seguro.

–De acuerdo, lo entiendo. – Se giró nuevamente mirando al mayor con el azul natural en los ojos. – ¿Solo viniste para hacerme sentir mal?– Preguntó acercándose a Mikuo aunque éste se levanto rápidamente de la cama ajena.

–No. vine para llevarte a hacer tus deberes como príncipe de los vampiros.

–Ya veo…

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Me presento, yo soy la autora de este fic: LadyFan123.** **No dejaré muchas notas de autor, solo esta y otras cuando sea importante.**

 **Esta nota es simplemente para presentarme y agradecer a las personas que dejaron review's y le dieron Follow y Favorite. Gracias especiales a la página de Facebook: Kokoro no Vocaloid por compartir mi fic con más personas; Me hicieron muy felices :)**

 **Por último: no olviden dejar un review, agregar a follow y a favorite ya que eso realmente eleva al autoestima... ¡Es cierto! ¡Y da más fuerza e inspiración para escribir!**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	3. ¿Un gato que habla?

" _ **¿Un gato que habla?"**_

Len miraba todas las hojas frente a él con cansancio. Desde que había llegado al castillo de los vampiros, lo habían puesto a firmar algunos papeles y no había tenido ni un minuto de descanso. Tomó una de las tantas hojas entre sus manos leyendo lo que ésta contenía, colocó su firma en la parte baja del papel para luego dejarla en una pila de hojas que ya había firmado antes.

El rubio suspiró posando su cabeza en la palma de su mano. – ¿Dónde está?– Susurró levantándose de la silla mirando a sus alrededores pero se encontraba totalmente solo en la habitación.

El rubio se acercó a un espejo colgado en la pared especialmente para él ya que los demás vampiros no podrían verse en el. Len vio su reflejo un momento ordenando un poco de su cabello revuelto, tocó el espejo con las yemas de sus dedos acariciándolo suavemente recordando cuando lo colgaron.

– ¿Sucede algo, príncipe Len?

El nombrado giro la cabeza encontrándose con la duquesa Luka.

Ella era una persona fría y calmada, una mujer de pocas palabras. Una mujer de la misma edad que su madre siendo menor solo por unos cuantos meses de diferencia, su cabello rosado era bellamente decorado por una rosa que sostenía la cola de caballo que llevaba ese día y sus ojos era de un color celeste claro. El vestido que portaba era realmente elegante siendo un vestido largo de color rosa pálido con negro en los bordes teniendo un corte que dejaba ver su pierna derecha. Su nombre era Luka Megurine, la, ahora, novia de su padre.

–Luka…– El rubio la miro algo deprimido, la peli–rosa se acerco a él en un paso lento. –Estoy bien, ¿Sabes dónde está papá?– Preguntó Len apartando la mano de Luka que anteriormente había acariciado su cabello intentando animarlo.

–Creo que está en el jardín, ¿Desea que lo llame?– Preguntó Luka comenzando a caminar directo a la puerta, pero el rubio negó con la cabeza.

–Puedo ir solo.

Len salió de la habitación dejando a la peli–rosa detrás. Dando pasos rápidos, camino al jardín, varios vampiros lo miraban con extrañeza; tanto por su extraño comportamiento, como por la razón de que algunos vampiros simplemente no lo querían como el próximo rey.

Abrió la puerta que llevaba al jardín viendo a un hombre de cabellos azules parado junto al rosal, acariciando una de las tantas rosas. El jardín era grande, estaba lleno de hermosas flores y árboles que producían sombra cuando había sol. Se acerco al hombre que solo seguía parado en el lugar.

–Papá. – Lo llamó. – ¿Ahora eres jardinero o qué?

El hombre de ojos azules giró su cabeza hacia la voz que lo había llamado. Acercándose a él se veía al pequeño rubio que tenía el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Len!– Le sonrió alegremente aunque el nombrado continuaba con el ceño fruncido sin decir nada.

– ¿Por qué no has ido a la casa? ¡Te llevo esperando días!– Le gritó Len a lo que el peli-azul lo miró sorprendido aunque luego soltó un carcajada acariciando el cabello del pequeño haciendo que éste se preguntara que tenía su cabello que todos lo acariciaban ese día.

Ese hombre se llamaba Kaito Shion, el duque de los vampiros y padre de Len. Tenía una cabellera azul y ojos del mismo color además de una piel extremadamente pálida. Llevando una larga bufanda azul en su cuello la cual llegaba más debajo de sus rodillas –diciendo que la usaba para ocultar esas pequeñas marcas que hace tiempo su padre le había dejado al convertirlo en lo que era. –, una chaqueta gris que ocultaba su camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros y zapatos de vestir le daban un toque elegante pero tenía la actitud de un niño.

La razón por la que Len no llevaba su apellido era que luego de una pelea con Meiko, la castaña decidió quitarle el apellido "Shion" a su hijo y él no había podido hacer nada.

Otra de las cosas que la gente se preguntaba era el porqué si Len era el príncipe vampiro, Kaito no era el Rey. Una simple respuesta.

Cuando el peli-azul comenzó a salir con Meiko, la familia real no lo aceptó y terminaron por quitarlo de la herencia, pero tras un ataque al castillo por parte de los hombres lobo, la familia real se vio afectada al perder al rey y a la reina, terminando por dejar sólo a Kaito como el heredero al trono. El peli-azul negó el trono ya que quería dedicarse a cuidar a su hijo por lo que todos los vampiros habían terminado bajo el mando de un ministro.

Sin embargo, cuando Len tuvo la edad suficiente como para entrar al castillo. Declaró que ahora su padre sería el duque de los vampiros y participaría en la corte real, y ya que Len llevaba la sangre real por sus venas y era el legítimo heredero al trono, tenían que obedecer a sus mandatos.

El rubio lo miró con enojo haciendo lo que parecía ser un mini puchero. Finalmente Kaito lo miró con una sonrisa, tomando aire luego de reírse tanto, se alejó de las rosas para acercarse más su hijo.

–Lo lamento, pero si mal no recuerdo, tu madre fue la que me echo. – Le dijo posando su mano en la cadera. Len levantó la mirada viéndolo directamente a los ojos. El rubio debía admitirlo, fue Meiko quien había terminado por echarlo de la casa luego de la última discusión que tuvieron. –Bien, vamos. – Le señalo el peli-azul la puerta donde podía verse al chico que anteriormente había acompañado a Len hasta el castillo. –Te llevare a casa, tal vez así pueda hablar con Meiko.

Len asintió con la cabeza comenzando a caminar detrás de su padre que continuaba hablando para no aburrirse. Sin embargo, el rubio no hablaba, mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo o miraba cualquier cosa que pasara a su alrededor.

Estuvieron así un rato, incluso ya habían llegado al bosque cuando Kaito se dio cuenta del comportamiento de su hijo.

–Len ¿Qué te pasa?– Preguntó Kaito deteniendo su caminar mirando directamente a su hijo que simplemente bajo la cabeza.

–Solo pienso en cómo será cuando me convierta en rey…

–Ya veo… ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

–Papá…– Habló Len acercándose a su padre que lo miraba con ambas cejas levantadas. –Encontré a Rin, ella estudia conmigo y por primera vez pienso que puedo tener algo más serio con ella…– Su padre lo miraba entretenido pero el rubio calló un momento mirando sus manos. –Pero, si me convierto en rey… ella no estará a mi lado.

El peli-azul lo miro sonriendo, dio unas cuantas palmaditas en el hombro de su hijo mirando enternecido. –Bueno, – Habló Kaito alejándose unos cuantos pasos del rubio. –En cualquier momento puedes morderla. – Padre e hijo continuaron caminando esta vez con una pequeña conversación.

– ¡Sí, lo sé! ¡Pero no quiero morderla si no es en un momento de peligro!– Exclamó Len intentando acercarse a su padre que tenía un ritmo acelerado.

–No recuerdo que hayas mordido a las demás cuando estaban muriendo.

– ¡No podía! La primera "Rin" murió por enfermedad, si yo la mordía para convertirla en vampiresa era posible que yo también muriera por la misma enfermedad que ella; la segunda murió en un incendió, yo…– Fue interrumpido por su padre que seguía más adelantado que él.

–Pero ella seguía viva.

–Sí, ella habló conmigo pero cuando iba a morderla ella misma me detuvo. No pude hacer nada en ese momento.

– ¿Qué hay de la caza-vampiros?– Pregunto Kaito, el rubio pudo sentir una pequeña risa luego de sus palabras. Frunció el ceño mirando la espalda de su padre luego de haberse rendido intentando llegar a su lado. –Me hablaste muy poco de ella, solo me dijiste lo que era.

–Esa fue la tercera reencarnación que conocí de "Rin". Pertenecía a un clan de caza-vampiros, el mismo clan que atacó el castillo hace dos décadas ¿Recuerdas?– Kaito asintió ante la pregunta de su hijo. –Ella estaba con ellos. Yo la encontré cuando iba a atacar, ella sola. Terminamos hablando y finalmente nos hicimos amigos. "Rin" renunció a los caza vampiros. Luego de eso, nos veíamos de vez en cuando pero finalmente ella murió por culpa de los mismos caza-vampiros, esos idiotas la asesinaron disparándole justo en el rostro…

–No entenderé muy bien eso de las reencarnaciones. Mucho menos las reencarnaciones de esa chica. ¿Cada cuanto la vez nuevamente?

–Cada siglo o cada década. Si ella muere, la volveré a ver dentro de un siglo posiblemente.

–Sin embargo, el siglo pasado ella no estaba aquí. Tardo demasiado.

El rubio se calló un momento; Kaito lo miró de reojo notando como los ojos del rubio se volvieron cristalinos e intentando romper el silencio (y que su hijo no llorará) el peli-azul decidió cambiar el tema permitiendo que su hijo llegara a su lado.

–Está bien, cambiemos de tema. ¿Cómo está tu madre?– Tras la pregunta, Len se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

–Ella está bien, sigue tomando esas pociones que la hacen ver más joven, en cualquier momento se volverá un bebé. – Ambos rieron luego de eso; Kaito aseguró haber visto como su madre se volvió bebé por accidente una vez diciendo que fue la cosa más graciosa que había visto, pero que luego se volvió un loco intentando arreglarla, ya que él, no hablaba bebé.

Cuando padre e hijo llegaron al hogar del rubio, éste abrió la puerta lentamente dejando ver a cierta castaña sentada en el sofá tomando una taza de café. Len la saludó alegremente mientras que Kaito sólo elevó su mano en señal de saludo. Meiko le respondió de la misma manera, sin mucho ánimo. Se levanto del mueble acariciando el cabello de Len, la castaña camino alrededor del sofá quedando frente a frente al oji-azul.

–Kaito. – Habló Meiko sin expresión alguna.

–Meiko. – Fue la única respuesta que recibió a cambio.

–Creí haberte dicho que no volvieras luego de que nos divorciamos.

–Solo vine para acompañar a Len, pero ya me tengo que ir. – Kaito se dio media vuelta en dirección a la puerta aunque fue detenido por Len que lo jaló de la bufanda.

– ¡Espera!– Tanto Meiko como Kaito se sorprendieron al ver la decisión en los ojos de su hijo, soltó la bufanda colocando una mano en su cadera. – ¿Por qué no te quedas para cenar?– Preguntó manteniendo la sonrisa mientras que la castaña maldijo a su hijo por sus adentros.

–Me encantaría. – Habló Kaito. –Claro, sí tu madre acepta. – El rubio giró el rostro mirando a su madre.

– _Di que no. Vamos, lo menos que quieres es que este idiota vuelva a ganarte. –_ Pensó la castaña apretando las manos estando segura de que pronto sangraría por culpa de sus largas uñas enterándose en la piel. –Claro, ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo, compre más comida de la que tenía que comprar. – Una sonrisa gentil se formó en sus labios aunque por sus adentros maldijo lo más fuerte que pudo.

La noche pasó más rápido de lo que el rubio hubiera deseado; podía oír a su madre pelear con ella misma mientras él y su padre colocaban la mesa, estaba seguro de que su madre hubiera dicho que no pero simplemente se dejo ganar por su corazón. O al menos eso quería creer.

Aunque su madre no quisiera admitirlo, Kaito había conseguido –de alguna forma– su perdón finalmente permitiéndole dormir con ella. El rubio sonrió pícaramente al saber lo que ocurriría esa noche en la habitación de la castaña; un _"¡Usen protección!"_ Fue todo lo que dijo Len para luego encerrarse en su cuarto después de ver como su madre tomaba una botella de sake vacía que iba directo al rostro del rubio.

Len suspiro profundamente ya dentro de su habitación. Intentando recordar lo que haría al día siguiente aunque realmente, él nunca fue de tener buena memoria. –Veamos, en la mañana tengo que ir al castillo para terminar algunas cosas del tratado de paz entre los vampiros y brujos, luego de eso…– Hizo una breve pausa en lo que se miro en espejo. –Bien hecho, Len. Ahora hablas contigo mismo…

– _Y es gracioso._

– ¿Eh?– Len giró rápidamente hacia la voz, viendo a una gata amarilla con manchas blancas sentada en el ventanal. – ¿Seeu?– Preguntó el muy confundido vampiro acercándose al felino en su ventana.

– ¿Por qué tu cuarto tiene una ventana si eres un vampiro? ¿No te quemarás cuando entre el sol?– La gata habló sin problema alguno paseándose por la habitación del chico luego de saltar hacia dentro.

–Ya te dije que no me quemaré y ¿Por qué diablos entras a mi habitación?– Preguntó colocando una expresión de indignación. Tomó a la gata por el pellejo, lanzándola –literalmente– a su escritorio en el que la gata solo se digno a bufar mirándolo con enojo.

–Solo estoy aburrida. – Contestó soltando un pequeño brillo que la envolvió por completo. Len cerró los ojos colocando su antebrazo frente a su rostro creando una inútil barrera. La luz desapareció lentamente, el rubio bajo su brazo mirando a la chica que ahora se encontraba sentada en su escritorio.

–Pero, parece que no podre divertirme contigo. – Fue lo único que dijo la chica rubia antes de bajar el rostro a punto de hacer un puchero.

Sentada en el escritorio del rubio se encontraba una chica mucho más alta que él a pesar de estar sentada. Sus ojos eran grandes y de un tono azulado. Su cabello rubio era ondulado dándole un toque de ternura; de este salían unas suaves orejas felinas que eran usadas en lugar de las orejas de una persona normal además de una larga y esponjosa cola de gato que salía de la parte inferior de su espalda saliendo por el vestido blanco. El vestido tenía un delicado bordado en un intento de hacerla más elegante, llevando también unos pantalones grises hasta los tobillos donde llevaba unos botines de tacón marones. Todo siendo decorado con un cascabel en su cuello.

El nombre de esa chica era Seeu Minasu*, una extraña chica que había nacido con orejas y cola de gato siendo fácilmente burlada y humillada. Ahora vivía junto al clan de los hombres lobos que la habían aceptado –luego de escaparse de su hogar. – a pesar de ser mitad gato.

–Sabes que me gusta jugar contigo a _"El gato y el murciélago"_ pero ahora tengo que prepararme para algunas cosas.

– ¿En serio? Porque hace unos segundos estabas mirándote en espejo mientras hablabas solo.

–Estoy practicando para…– Cerró la boca deteniendo su hablar mientras buscaba una buena excusa. Pero al hacer una bocanada fue interrumpido por la rubia.

– ¿Por qué duermes? ¿No se supone que los vampiros no necesitan dormir?

– ¡Exacto! Y por eso tienen esas horribles ojeras. –Dijo con una sonrisa aunque en su mente sabia que se estaba saliendo del tema. – _¿Por qué a la gente le gusta entrar a mi habitación de noche?–_ Fue el pensamiento que paso por su cabeza dándole la espalda a Seeu que lo miraba entretenida.

–Bueno, entonces te veré mañana. – Finalmente se levantó del escritorio comenzando a caminar hacia el ventanal que continuaba abierto y sentándose el marco dispuesta a irse, giró un poco su cabeza hacia el rubio.

–Te vi esta tarde en la escuela, estuve caminando por las calles y note a esa chica rubia junto a ti. – Len se giró a mirarla con la almohada en sus manos. –Sinceramente no me interesa, pero el consejo no estará feliz. – Dijo soltando una pequeña risa. Len se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, no quería saber nada del consejo en ese momento. –Decidí investigarla un poco más y descubrí algo muy sorprendente. – Finalmente consiguió la atención del rubio que se acerco a ella con intriga.

– ¿Qué cosa?

–Ella…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ ***Minasu: El apellido de Seeu. Ya que la Vocaloid no tiene apellido, decidí colocarle este.**_


	4. El frío en el cuerpo

" _ **El frío en el cuerpo es debido a baja temperatura… ¿No?"**_

– ¡Te lo diré mañana!

– ¿¡Qué!?– El rubio se acercó a ella lo más rápido que pudo pero la chica ya había saltado de la ventana sin importarle que estuviera en el segundo piso. Ésta cayó sin problema alguno en el suelo para luego correr en dirección al bosque soltando una risa chillona que logró irritar a Len. – ¡SEEU!

La rubia logró desaparecer entre los árboles, continuando con su "irritante" risa.

Len no tuvo de otra que ir a dormir, tal vez mañana se la encontraría y finalmente le diría ese descubrimiento. Cerrando la ventana y asegurándose de que nada ni nadie pudiera abrirla, se acercó a su cama dispuesto a dormir lo que quedaba de noche.

Ya recostado en su cama, cerró los ojos pensando en lo último que le había dicho la rubia… pero no iba a matarse intentando averiguar lo que ella le estaba ocultando. Suspiro con los ojos aún cerrados finalmente quedándose dormido.

…

La mañana llegó finalmente, por la ventana que anteriormente había cerrado dejaba entrar un poco de luz que llegó directamente a su rostro. Haciendo sonidos inentendibles intento ocultarse bajo la sábana negra pero fue inútil ya que su rostro comenzó a arderle.

– ¡Whoa!– Chilló al caerse de la cama.

Intentando taparse del sol había rodado por el colchón hasta quedar en la orilla de ésta, cayéndose al suelo. Se levantó lentamente del duro suelo, acarició su frente un poco ya que estaba seguro de que le saldría un horrible moretón con el tiempo.

–Vaya… Esa gata tenía razón…– Susurró para sí mismo soltando una leve carcajada.

* * *

Al otro lado de la cuidad, una chica se despertaba en su cama debido al olor de la comida recién cocinada. Frotándose los ojos mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama a penas y pudo enfocar la puerta que se abría lentamente.

– _Ah, estás despierta._

–Sí… Buenos días…– Soltó un gran bostezo antes de continuar. –…Rinto…– Finalizó bajando la mano con la que se había tapado la boca durante el bostezo. Su vista estaba mejor que hace unos minutos por lo que pudo ver a su hermano parado en la puerta con un delantal blanco lleno de lo que parecía ser masa.

–Mamá salió con sus amigas, estoy a cargo así que baja a desayunar si no quieres que me coma tu desayuno. Que por cierto, tarde en hacer. – Tras decir eso cerró la puerta de la habitación de la rubia que se dejo caer hacia atrás, cayendo en su almohada nuevamente.

Cuando decidió salir de su habitación finalmente, bajo las escaleras aún con su piyama puesta. Bostezo un poco tapando su boca con su mano derecha aunque al llegar a la cocina encontró a su hermano a punto de clavarle el tenedor a su panqueque.

Un silencio se formó en la habitación en lo que la chica miraba al rubio con detenimiento, éste solo bajaba lentamente su tenedor hasta el desayuno que era de su hermana hasta clavarle el tenedor donde recibió un golpe debido a que su hermana le había tirado una pantufla que había dado en su cabeza.

–Auch…– Masculló acariciando su frente. –Al fin bajas, estaba a punto de comérmelo. – Rinto se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño aunque realmente la más enojada aquí era Rin.

A pesar de estar enojada, la rubia soltó un suspiro sonriendo. Su hermano no había sido de hacer bromas pero cuando estaba con ella siempre hacia chistes o solo intentaba hacerla reír; después de que el padre de ambos se hubiera divorciado de su madre, éste se había mudado a otra casa dejándolos a ambos con su madre. Aunque su progenitora intentara darles lo mejor, Sweet Anne no podía sola con un niño de 15 años y una niña de 9 años de edad.

Anne había intentado buscar otra pareja pero la oposición de su hijo mayor la hizo fijarse más en sus hijos que en buscarles un nuevo padre. Y aunque ella había querido la custodia completa de sus hijos, se le fue negada afirmando que el padre de los niños estaba en su completo derecho de ver y cuidar de sus hijo; de esa forma, Rinto y la pequeña Rin tenían que ir a casa de su padre todos los fines de semana.

Luego de unos años, Rinto entró en la universidad a la edad de dieciocho años recibiendo una beca por su increíble esfuerzo. El rubio se mudó a la universidad dejando a su madre y a Rin solas en esa gran casa.

Sin embargo, ahora Rinto había cumplido los veintidós años de edad, regreso a casa durante las vacaciones de verano, pero se sorprendió al ver a su hermanita de quince años. Según él: _"No es normal dejar a una niña pequeña de doce años de edad, irte y luego volver, y encontrarte con... ¡Con esto! ¡Eres toda una mujer, Rin!"_ con estas palabras había logrado ruborizar a su hermana.

Aprovechando que su hijo había regresado, Sweet Anne había comenzado a salir con sus amigas más seguido.

Luego de desayunar junto a su hermano –aunque éste había terminado hace horas, decidió hacerle compañía. – que hacia bromas debes en cuando. Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, ya que Rinto solo llevaba ahí unos 4 meses pero de igual manera no habían tenido tiempo para hacerse preguntas debido a que el rubio había estado buscando trabajo.

–Rinto, ¿Por qué elegiste para estudiar medicina?– Preguntó Rin, llevándose un pedazo de panqueque a la boca. El rubio la miró mientras se hacia la pregunta a sí mismo.

–Bueno, lo escogí porque siempre me gusto la medicina realmente. Cuando era pequeño conocí a una niña que tenía una deformación en la cabeza y…

– ¿Deformación?– interrumpió Rin bajando su tenedor.

–Sí, deformación. Y no hables con la boca llena. –Rinto la miro enojado, su hermana lo único que hizo fue sonreír tiernamente mientras continuaba comiendo el resto de su desayuno. A veces Rinto parecía su padre. –Con deformación me refiero a que tenía un tipo de orejas felinas en vez de sus orejas normales. Estudiamos juntos por un tiempo pero antes de empezar la secundaria ella escapó de su casa y no volvimos a saber de ella, – hizo una breve pausa. –Un día le prometí que me convertiría en doctor para ayudarla pero aunque ella desapareció, yo aun quería estudiar medicina.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza, se levanto de la silla con el plato vacio en sus manos. Debía admitirlo, su hermano sabía cocinar. Abrió la llave del fregadero comenzando a lavar su plato, pero la pregunta que hizo su hermano casi la hace tirar su plato.

– ¿Y tienes novio?– Preguntó con una sonrisa. Rin se giro a verlo con una expresión entre molestia e indignación mescladas. Rinto comenzó a reír fuertemente en lo que Rin se sentaba frente a él con un sonrojo en las mejillas. –No tienes novio ¿Cierto?– Preguntó nuevamente, la rubia negó con la cabeza.

–No tengo. – Bajó la mirada aun sonrojada. Su hermano la miro fijamente sin creer ni una sola de sus palabras. – ¡Es en serio!– Rin había entendido su mirada, una risa se escuchó por parte de Rinto.

– ¿Y ese chico rubio que te trajo aquel día no es nada?

–Es solo un amigo de la escuela, solo quiso acompañarme a casa… eso fue todo. – Rinto no tuvo de otra que creer las palabras de su hermana. Ella lo miraba con enojo sin moverse de su lugar.

Una llamada de una chica logro hacer que Rinto se fuera de la casa para ir a verla dejando a Rin sola. Claro, que esta lo amenazó con decírselo a su madre pero a éste pareció no importarle en lo más mínimo.

–Se ríe porque no tengo novio pero quiero uno y se enoja, ¿Quién lo entiende?– Habló para sí misma volviendo a entrar en la cocina manteniendo el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Continuó hablando sola por un rato hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sonrió para sí misma diciéndose lo torpe que era. Una llamada a su teléfono la hizo girar la cabeza hacia este, lo tomó entre sus manos mirando el número que mostraba el celular.

Sonrió al ver de quien se trataba.

– ¿Hola?

* * *

–Príncipe Len. – La voz del peli-morado lo hizo dar un salto de susto para luego girar hacia él guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

–Ministro Gakupo. – Len alzó la cabeza para poder mirar el rostro del hombre que lo había llamado. –Me dio un gran susto. – Una tierna sonrisa se formó en los labios del rubio. El ministro Gakupo sonrió de igual manera.

–Lo siento, no fue mi intención. – Sin dejar de sonreír el ministro le entregó la lista de ofrendas de paz recibidas esa semana.

Gakupo era un hombre alto, al menos del mismo tamaño que Kaito, tal vez incluso un poco más alto. Tenía el cabello largo de un color morado que mantenía recogido en una coleta alta, sus vestimentas eran elegantes, siempre lo habían sido; una camisa blanca con una chaqueta negra con pequeños detalles blancos producidos por las gemas preciosas que portaba el traje con hombreras y una corbata morada, además de unos pantalones negros hasta los tobillos usando unos zapatos de vestir del mismo color que el pantalón solo que siendo un tono más oscuro.

A pesar de ser el ministro, este hombre era mucho más relajado, prestando atención solo a los tratados de paz de otras especies*. Veía a Len casi como un sobrino ya que estuvo presente en toda la infancia de éste, además de ser el mejor amigo de Kaito y Luka, también conoce a Meiko ya que ambos son compañeros de copas.

Len tomó los papeles en las manos, mirando los objetos que ahí mostraban o describían. Una mueca se creó en su rostro al leer los regalos, entregó la lista a las manos del peli-morado nuevamente, éste estaba realmente confundido; siempre que traían ofrendas o regalos el príncipe colocaba esa mueca de desagrado.

– ¿Sucede algo, joven príncipe?– Preguntó acomodando los papeles que el rubio había revuelto.

–Gakupo. – Giro hacia él mirándolo directamente a los ojos. – ¿Sería posible que regresarás todos esos regalos?– Preguntó arqueando una ceja aunque al de cabellos morados casi le daba un infarto.

– ¿Qué?

–Regrésalos y diles que no es necesario que nos den regalos, una simple carta de agradecimiento servirá.

– ¡Pero, príncipe! ¡Debe de estar bromeando! ¡Estás ofrendas son para el tratado de paz! ¡No podemos revolverlas! ¡Sería como una ofensa para ellos!

–Te recuerdo que yo soy el príncipe, y tú solo eres el ministro. Solo te estoy pidiendo el favor de devolverlos, si no puedes hacerlo, siempre puedo pedirle el favor a Mikuo o a su hermana menor, Miku.

Gakupo lo miró sin decir una palabra, Len parecía estar muy seguro de sus palabras colocando una mirada desafiante. El de cabellos morados suspiro para luego sonreír nuevamente. –De acuerdo. – Dijo acariciando el cabello rubio de Len, el cual sonrío de igual manera. –Los regresaré a todos las especies.

Len agradeció con una sonrisa haciendo una pequeña reverencia para luego recobrar su postura sonriendo. Gakupo abandonó la habitación con los papeles en las manos dejando al rubio nuevamente solo, éste camino hacia una de las tantas puertas que había en el pasillo.

Al abrirla, frente a él se extendió en pasillo que llevaba al gran jardín del castillo. Recorrió el pasillo caminando lentamente, mirando a sus alrededores para ver si encontraba algo con que entretenerse. Tomó el picaporte de la puerta en sus manos empujando de estos, logrando abrir la puerta que lo conduciría al jardín.

El rubio se dirigió al invernadero que se situaba en el medio del jardín. Abrió la puerta rápidamente, cerrándola de la misma forma en la que la abrió para evitar que las mariposas que habitaban ahí se escaparan.

Len miraba con atención las flores que crecían sin percatarse del grupo de mariposas azules descansando en su cabeza.

El rubio miró su teléfono.

–Ya son las doce de la tarde…– Murmuró devolviendo el teléfono a su bolsillo. Camino hasta la puerta nuevamente dispuesto a irse, sacudiendo su cabello para que las mariposas se fueran.

Ya dentro del castillo nuevamente, se despidió de Gakupo el cual se encontraba escribiendo algunas cosas.

Len caminó de vuelta su hogar, tenía algunas cosas que hacer las cuales incluían a cierta rubia que lo esperaba en el parque frente a la escuela.

* * *

Se detuvo al llegar al árbol que tenía un cartel con una advertencia _"Aléjense."_ Era un cartel que habían colocado hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando los vampiros atacaron esa ciudad, el cartel estaba viejo y desgastado.

Len aún recordaba cuando de pequeño unas personas lo vieron entrar al bosque sin prestarle atención al cartel, las personas se habían horrorizado con pensar que ese pobre niño podría morir por lo que lo siguieron para detenerlo. Lo habían jalado del brazo para intentar llevárselo fuera del espeso bosque pero, solo digamos, que el rubio comió bien esa noche.

Tomó el paraguas que traía consigo, presionó el pequeño botón que traía haciendo que se abriera por completo. Colocándose debajo de este, caminó hasta el parque que no quedaba muy lejos del lugar.

Al llegar al parque pudo ver a la cierta chica rubia sentada en una de las bancas del lugar con la mirada fija en su teléfono. Len se acercó a ella silenciosamente mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

– ¿No te han dicho que es peligroso usar el teléfono en las calles?

Con esas simples palabras, Len logró hacer que la rubia diera un brinco de susto. Rin lo miró como si quisiera ahorcarlo aunque luego sonrió sintiendo estúpida ella misma.

–No te atrevas a asustarme así de nuevo. – Intentó decir Rin seriamente pero su risa hacia que pareciera todo lo contrario.

Len sólo se limitó a sonreír tomando asiento junto a la rubia que luego de unos momentos comenzó a calmarse.

Comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales, tareas de la escuela, sus amigos, cosas que realmente no tenían importancia. Len no tenía mucho que decir, ya que no tenía muchos amigos y la tarea de la escuela… ni siquiera la había comenzado. Tampoco podía dar muchos detalles de su vida personal. Suspiro, ¿Cuándo podría ser realmente honesto?

– ¿Len?– Rin lo llamó al notar como el rubio colocaba una expresión triste. – ¿Dije algo malo?

– ¿Qué?– El rubio alzó la cabeza finalmente encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de la rubia, bajo la cabeza instantáneamente. –No, para nada. Sólo recordé algo, eso es todo. Ahora, – Len se levanto de la silla colocando su usual sonrisa. – ¿A dónde quieres ir?– Señalo las diferentes tiendas que recorrían todo el parque.

Rin sonrió ante las palabras de Len para luego señalar una pequeña cafetería, a pesar del tamaño, estaba bien decorada.

Ambos jóvenes fueron al establecimiento.

Los minutos pasaron y mientras Rin se tomaba alegremente una malteada de chocolate, Len prefería solo tomarse una taza de café. La simple razón, no le gustaba el chocolate, la fresa le caía pesado y el mantecado era algo que no sabía muy bien para todos los vampiros, en pocas palabras, cualquier vampiro que comiera mantecado tendría la sensación de estar comiendo jabón.

– ¿Quieres de mi malteada?– Preguntó Rin alegremente, acercando el vaso al rubio.

–No, gracias. No me gusta el chocolate. – Esas palabras fueron indignantes para Rin que lo miraba sorprendida.

– ¿Qué?– Exclamó mirándolo como a un bicho raro. – ¿Qué hay del mantecado?– Len negó con la cabeza mientras continuaba tomándose su taza de café. – ¿Fresa?– Len negó nuevamente mirándola a los ojos. – ¿Entonces, que tomas?– Preguntó cruzándose de brazos con una ceja levantada.

–Café. Y agua, algunos refrescos. – Dijo comenzando a jugar con la cuchara que había traído la taza de café.

– ¿Y cuando quieres un helado?

–Los de menta siempre son geniales. –Sonrió gentilmente mientras dejaba la cuchara en su lugar. –También están los de galleta. Esos no se discuten. – Finalizó soltando una leve carcajada al igual que Rin.

–Tienes los gustos de un anciano. – Bromeó la rubio jugando con la pajilla.

– ¿Un viejo comería helado de galleta?

–Posiblemente.

Estuvieron hablando unos cuantos minutos más hasta que finalmente ambos terminaron sus bebidas.

Agradeció que Rin no hubiera pedido nada más y que finalmente salieran de este lugar. Se levantaron de las sillas luego de agradecer a la chica que les había atendido. Len sacó un poco de dinero, pagando lo que debían por ambas bebidas además de dejar una pequeña propina.

Rin llevó a Len a una de las tiendas que estaban cerca comenzando a mostrarle todos y cada uno de los artículos como si ella fuera la vendedora. Le señalaba camisas y adornos para el cabello con un gran entusiasmo aunque las orejas de gato falsas que tomó entre sus manos lo hicieron dar unos pasos atrás con algo de miedo.

– ¿Rin…?– Dio un paso hacia atrás.

–Te quedarían perfectas. – Las palabras que no quería escuchar salieron a la luz, ahí estaba Rin con el cintillo entre sus manos mirando al rubio de reojo mientras este intentaba huir lentamente.

Cuando Len pensó que podría alejarse lo suficiente para correr y escapar, la rubia lo jaló de la chaqueta atrayéndolo hacia ella mientras ésta mantenía una gran sonrisa aunque era rodeada por un aura de pura maldad.

–Vamos, Len. Será solo un momento. – Sonrió llena de malicia.

Unos minutos después, ahí estaba Len con las orejas de gato puestas y un cascabel junto a una gargantilla en el cuello, aunque él mismo podía admitir que se veía bien con eso puesto.

– ¡Te ves tan lindo!– Rin sacó su teléfono rápidamente comenzando a sacar varias fotos.

Len dio un salto cuando algo hizo _Click_ en su cabeza. Recordó que los vampiros no salían en las fotos, y tan solo ese recuerdo lo hizo sentir que su mundo se desmoronaba. – ¡Este! ¡Rin!– La llamó riendo nerviosamente. – ¿Por qué no vamos a otro lugar y guardas tu teléfono?

–Para nada, te ves muy lindo con eso puesto. Esto irá directamente a mi Instagram.

Len se acercó lentamente por detrás de la rubia luego de que ésta dejara de sacarles fotos. Notó como ella pasaba las imágenes mientras sonreía. Otro pequeño _click_ resonó en su cabeza. Sentía ganas de querer estrellar su cara contra la pared, pero seguramente eso sería demasiado extraño.

En las fotos que había sacado Rin, podía vérsele sin ningún problema. Tal vez debió pensar sobre su mitad brujo y que no era totalmente un vampiro antes de alarmarse.

Aunque al final solo compraron el collar de cascabel a pesar de que la rubia hizo un leve puchero.

La tarde fue entretenida, eso Len debía admitirlo. Se la había pasado bien con Rin. Soltó un suspiro cambiando su mirada a una más deprimida mientras apartaba el rostro de la chica junto a él.

Rin lo miró preocupada, acercó su cabeza a la del chico haciendo que éste levantara el rostro. – ¿Sucede algo?– Preguntó inocentemente con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos. Len la miró por un segundo, esa inocencia en sus ojos, sus labios curveados en una mueca algo adorable su cabello rubio cayendo hacia los lados de su cara hasta los hombros.

Sí, esa era la Rin que él había conocido tantos años atrás.

–No, nada. – Respondió colocando una sonrisa. Se levantó de la banca donde estaban sentados al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano a la rubia. –Vamos, parece que comenzará a llover.

Tras esas palabras, la rubia sintió tomando la mano del chico pero algo hizo que quitara su mano rápidamente sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

Un silencio se formó, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo romperlo. Len está confundido mientras que Rin no sabía cómo explicar la situación. Finalmente un " _¿Qué ocurre?_ " Por parte de Len rompió el silencio.

–Es que…– Hizo una breve pausa tocando sus dedos suavemente. –Estás demasiado frio.

Len se quedó sin habla. Su piel siempre fue fría, sus manos más que cualquier otra parte del cuerpo. Él mismo acarició sus manos bajando la cabeza sintiendo extrañamente calidez, pero era por la misma sensación.

Lo frío toca lo caliente y se sentirá bien y placentero pero si lo caliente toca lo frio, lo sentirá extraño y angustiante. Así era.

–No importa. – Dijo Rin rápidamente tomando el paraguas negro de Len para abrirlo con una gran sonrisa. –Solo fue mi imaginación. Vamos. – Extendió su mano al chico esta vez. Len asintió con la cabeza.

Pero ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación…

La mano de Len era fría, demasiado… ¿Acaso lo era todo su cuerpo? ¿O solo sus manos? ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? Tan frías como la nieve.

La lluvia comenzó a caer empapando el paraguas pero gracias a la tela de lo que estaba hecho, el agua se resbalaba hasta las puntas metálicas protegiendo a los dos rubios que caminaban debajo de ella.

Rin extendió su mano más allá del paraguas permitiendo que la lluvia cayera en sus manos.

La lluvia… también es fría…

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ ***Especies: Vampiros, hombres-lobo, fantasma, etc…**_

 ** _Saludos a:_**

 ** _Maria Violet._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Y a Ana M.C.G._**

 ** _¡Gracias por comentar!_**


	5. Los recuerdos siempre son dolorosos

" _ **Los recuerdos siempre son dolorosos, ¿No lo crees?"**_

Len miró sus manos tumbado sobre su cama. Frío. Demonios, era la primera vez que Rin le tocaba la mano y lo había arruinado completamente. Su cuerpo siempre fue frío, culpa de uno de sus tantos poderes de vampiro.

Pudo haber usado un hechizo para prevenirlo, ni siquiera sabía si ella ya había notado sus colmillos, ¡Diablos era un brujo! ¡Pudo haber hecho algo! Era un completo idiota.

Susurró unas palabras casi inentendibles para el oído humano mientras agitaba su mano en el aire. Cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo un leve ardor en espalda, el calor se extendió hasta su cabeza. Se levantó de la cama luego de unos momentos, comenzando a caminar hacía el espejo a un lado del armario.

–He mejorado mucho con este hechizo. – Murmuró volviéndose a sentir estúpido alejando su cabello de la frente.

En el espejo se reflejó la imagen de Len. Totalmente cambiado.

Su piel estaba mucho más bronceada dejando de lado ese color pálido que lo caracterizaba, sus ojos eran de un tono más oscuro, casi parecidos a los de Rin. Incluso su cabello estaba más oscuro en las raíces. El hechizo que su madre le había enseñado desde hace tiempo era algo que no había usado demasiado, lo uso unas cuantas veces, para verse con las otras reencarnaciones de Rin pero nada más. Ese encantamiento hacia que se parecía a un chico normal, haciendo que incluso sus colmillos afilados desaparecieran, dejando sólo una dentadura normal.

A veces amaba ser mitad brujo, tenía que agradecerle a su madre. Pero no lo haría porque luego ella se jactaría totalmente de eso, y ya era muy arrogante de por sí.

Suspiró tocando el espejo conteniendo las ganas que tenía de tirarlo contra la pared. Estaba realmente enojado consigo mismo, sus manos temblaban por lo que las junto, una contra la otra.

Sus manos ya no estaban frías.

Miró hacía su escritorio con la intención de ponerse a leer cualquier libro que apareciera en el internet pero lo único que consiguió fue recordar la forma en la que había roto la computadora junto a todo el escritorio en general.

Tomó la computadora dañada en sus manos, era claro que su madre no le compraría una nueva, mucho menos un escritorio nuevo, pero tampoco podía esconder las piezas. Dejó las piezas rotas en la cama mientras que las que se salvaron las colocó sobre un pañuelo encima del pequeño refrigerador de su habitación.

Lo único que pudo hacer era llamar a su mamá para que arreglara las cosas utilizando magia, o tal vez, se robaría el libro de su madre y lo arreglaría el mismo.

* * *

– _Es suficiente, Meiko._

– _¿Suficiente? ¡Kaito, ¿es que no lo entiendes?!_

– _¡¿Qué se supone que entienda?!_

 _Debajo de la manta azulada, un pequeño rubio se escondía intentando tapar sus oídos con sus propias manos. Temblaba en el lugar manteniendo una mueca de preocupación con los ojos cerrados fuertemente._

– _¡Eso pudo ser muy peligroso!_

– _¡Pero él está a salvo!_

 _Lo odiaba, odiaba escuchar a sus padres pelear siempre. Sacó la cabeza de debajo de la manta mirando la puerta de su habitación como si fuera la perdición. Bajó de la cama acercándose a la puerta sin siquiera ponerse los zapatos._

 _Abrió la puerta lentamente asomando su cabeza para poder ver hacía debajo de las escaleras. Sus padres discutían en la sala de estar, claramente él era el tema principal de la pelea. Apretó las manos con fuerza, bajando la mirada hacía el suelo._

– _¡Len no puede vivir de esa manera!_

– _¡Él es un vampiro, Meiko! ¡Es algo inevitable! ¡Tiene que alimentarse de algún modo!_

– _¡Ya deténganse!_

 _Los mayores giraron a mirar hacía la voz aguda que resonó en la habitación. El pequeño rubio sollozaba dejando escapar grandes lágrimas que cubrían todas sus mejillas, apretando las manos en su pecho._

– _Len…– Susurró la castaña alejándose del peli-azul que estaba igual de impresionado que ella. –Cariño, nosotros no…_

– _¡Ya no quiero verlos pelear!– Gritó el pequeño Len corriendo hacía su padre abrazándose a su pierna._

 _Len tenía trescientos cincuenta años de edad pero su apariencia era la de un niño de cinco. Continuaba llorando sin apartarse de la pierna del peli-azul._

 _Kaito se inclinó quedando frente a frente al pequeño acariciando suavemente su cabello. Limpió suavemente las lágrimas del rubio con su dedo, éste levantó el rostro logrando mirar a su padre a los ojos. Kaito sonrió._

– _Tranquilo, todo está bien. – Dijo el peli-azul aunque el rubio negó rápidamente._

– _¡Siempre dicen eso! Y siempre vuelven a pelear…– Len se apartó levemente soltando un pequeño gemido. Las lágrimas continuaban corriendo por sus mejillas._

– _Len…– Meiko le tomó del hombro intentando calmarlo._

* * *

Len sujeto su antebrazo apartando la mirada al suelo mientras su madre intentaba arreglar todo lo que había destrozado antes. La castaña miraba las piezas mientras murmuraba algunos hechizos y una que otra grosera.

–Este mocoso…– Susurró aunque Len logró oírla.

El rubio recordó la forma en la que su siempre le decía lo tierno que era. A Kaito le parecía tierno que su hijo cumpliera años anualmente, como cualquiera persona común, pero que creciera o cambiará de apariencia cada 69 o 70 años*.

Sonrío levemente, su padre siempre era un gentil cuando estaba junto a él. Frente a otras personas era algo perturbador, mantenía la mirada seria y no se movía ni un centímetro. Len podía preguntarle a cualquiera persona sobre su padre y ellos simplemente le responderían que daba miedo.

La razón por la que sus padres peleaban, casi siempre era él.

Kaito siempre quería enseñarle cosas nuevas sobre ser un vampiro mientras que su madre siempre quería mantenerlo en la casa, ocultado de las demás personas. Era por eso que nunca pudieron estar de acuerdo en algo y finalmente se separaron; no legalmente, pero Meiko no quería saber nada más de Kaito.

Una de las más grandes peleas fue cuando Kaito lo llevó a cazar a un lugar más expuesto del bosque.

Len recordaba estar observando algunos conejos, dos pequeños y uno grande, eran lindos y tiernos. Su padre le acarició el cabello sin dejar de sonreír. Ambos fueron cerca de unos cuantos venados que no hacían más que beber agua de un pequeño río cercano.

Kaito le explicó que tipo de mordedura utilizar en esas ocasiones, de los tres tipos diferentes de mordedura* Len sólo sabía utilizar dos: para chupar y para matar.

Era una noche divertida, pero ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta algo. Cerca del mismo lugar de donde estaban ellos, yacían unos caza-vampiros. Kaito miró hacia la dirección en la que podía oler a los humanos, sus ojos se tornaron amarillos fosforescentes, Len lo tomó de la mano sintiendo la misma presencia que él. Kaito apretó la mano de él antes de tomarlo en brazos e ir hacía la casa de Meiko.

Cuando llegar Meiko estaba enojada, había sangre en la ropa de padre e hijo pero ellos solo sonrieron ante los gritos de la castaña. Kaito le dijo al pequeño Len que subiera a su habitación, él hablaría con Meiko. Esa fue una clara señal de que estaban a punto de ponerse a pelear.

Volvió a mirar a su madre, ahora ella estaba acomodando las cosas en el escritorio recién arreglado sin decir ninguna palabra. Parecía enojada, el rubio suspiró esperando el regaño que no tardo en llegar.

–Len, si vuelves a romper algo. Será mejor que busques un buen trabajo, porque yo no voy arreglarlo. –Meiko salió la habitación con el ceño fruncido.

Len estaba impresionado, totalmente. No fue el regaño que él esperaba, fue más simple de lo que pensó. Al menos no lo amenazó con echarlo de la casa. Len sonrió nuevamente sentándose en la silla frente al –arreglado– escritorio. Encendió la computadora.

* * *

–Len, ¿Qué harás cuando seas rey?– Preguntó la peli-turquesa mojando solo la punta de sus pies en el río debajo de ellos.

–Supongo que…– Hizo una breve pausa imitando el movimientos de pies de su amiga. –Firma papeles y más papeles…

–Eso está mal, serás el rey ¡Tendrás muchas cosa importantes que hacer!– Afirmó la rubia a su lado.

– ¿Cómo que?– Preguntaron los otros dos haciendo que la rubia se acobardara.

– ¡No lo sé!– Exclamó mirando hacia el cielo. – _Tal vez_ … ¡No lo sé! ¡Soy vampiresa, no duquesa!– Se quejó lanzándose al río sin importarle que sus ropas se mojaran.

Neru miraba con enojo desde el río mientras Len y Miku continuaban riendo tras el berrinche de la rubia. Neru se levantó del río con sus ropas mojadas.

Su vestido negro hasta los muslos se pegaba a su piel. Por haberse metido hasta los hombros, su chaqueta de color amarillenta había resultado completamente mojada igual que sus otras prendas. Sus aretes blancos goteaban y su cabello rubio atado en una coleta se pegaba a su cara soltando algunas gotas. Se sacó los zapatos, unas zapatillas de tacón bajo de color blanco.

Neru colocó los brazos en el tronco donde los otros dos continuaban mirándola con diversión, se impulso a ella misma hasta arriba logrando sentarse en el tronco nuevamente, al lado de Len.

–Miku, ¿Tienes un toalla?– Preguntó mirando a la peli-turquesa, ella negó con la cabeza. –Genial, siempre tienes una toalla pero cuando yo la necesito, no.

–Lo siento. –Sonrió Miku levantándose del tronco, juntó ambos pies intentando mantener el equilibrio. –Si yo me convirtiera en reina de los fantasmas, haría todo lo que yo quisiera.

– ¿Cómo molestar a tus antiguos amigos?– Preguntó Neru agitando los brazos para que cayera el agua.

–Esos malditos pensaron que podían matarme… ¡Soy un fantasma mitad vampiro, hijos de perra!– Gritó Miku levantando el brazo en el cielo. Ambos rubios estuvieron seguros de que ese grito se escuchó por todo el bosque y más allá.

– ¡Miku!– La regaño Len. – ¡Has silencio!– Tanto él como Neru la sujetaron de la cintura intentando que se sentara, para mala suerte de los tres terminaron cayendo al río nuevamente.

Ambos rubios se cansaron luego de intentar ahogar a Miku por unos quince minutos. Miku salió del agua lentamente mientras soltaba pequeños " _Lo siento, lo siento mucho…"_ pero los otros dos la miraban con enojo.

–Ayudame a salir de aquí. – Neru levantó los brazos hacia la peli-turquesa que sin darse cuenta comenzaba a flotar en el aire.

Miku tomó los brazos de la rubia, la alzó en el aire haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no soltarla, finalmente, la dejo en la otra orilla antes de volver al río para ayudar a salir a Len. El rubio tomó las manos de Miku con fuerza hasta que la peli-turquesa lo dejo caer al lado de la otra rubia.

Miku tenía algunos amigos en la antigüedad, todos humanos. Gracias a que ella tiene más desarrollada su mitad fantasma, no tiene la necesidad de tomar sangre tan seguido como otros vampiros.

A ella le encantaba estar con sus amigos, siempre le encantaba hacerlos reír o hacia lo que podía para mantenerlos contentos. Pero, era la época de la caza de brujas, Miku peligraba pero a ella parecía no importarle.

Finalmente, una de sus amigas la descubrió haciendo levitar una cosa (sus poderes de fantasma). La chica la acusó de bruja y Miku tuvo que huir antes de ser quemada en la hoguera.

Se sintió traicionada por todos, se lamentó varios días e incluso semanas; parecía un fantasma real, soltando lamentos y lloriqueos por la casa de sus antiguos amigos. Obviamente, todos los otros chicos murieron con el tiempo.

Dejaron descendencia y así continuamente, Miku siempre se vengaba de sus ex-amigos atormentando a los descendientes de ellos.

Neru y Len la conocieron cuando estaban corriendo de unos caza-vampiros que los perseguían. La peli-turquesa estaba sentada frente a una ventana soltando grandes lloriqueos y gemidos al aire. Len le tocó la cabeza mientras que Neru la tomó de la mano. Ambos rubios salieron corriendo con ella en las manos, realmente no les importaba quien era, solo pensaron que sería peligroso dejarla ahí, así que se la llevaron.

Cuando estuvieron más calmados, los dos se presentaron a la pequeña Miku de unos 258* años, su apariencia era la de una niña de 8 años de edad. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con un bordado de flores en la parte del pecho y en la orillas. El cabello corto atado en una coleta de lado, de modo que cayera sobre su hombro derecho. Sus ojos turquesas eran opacados por el rojo de las orillas debido a las lágrimas.

Miku se la había mantenido de ahora en adelante con ambos rubios. Sus nuevos amigos.

* * *

 _Cuando me vuelva rey… uf, ni siquiera quiero ser rey, no me gusta ni ir al castillo cuando tengo que firmar algo. Si me convierto en rey tendré que quedarme a vivir allá, será demasiado aburrido para mí. Claro que, Miku y Neru estarán conmigo algunas veces, incluso Seuu podría ir a verme pero… no será lo mismo._

 _Espera, Seuu. ¡Esa gata aún me debe una explicación! ¡Si no la encuentro, es posible que se le olvide!_

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ ***69 o 70: La edad de Len es algo difícil de sacar. Según mis cálculos matemáticos, cuando divido el 1116 entre 16 da un total de 69.75. Si quito el 75 no da la edad que necesito y si lo redondeo al 70.00 tampoco me da el número. Tengo que multiplicar esta edad exacta para que me de los 1116 años que Len tiene en este momento. Serían como 69 años y unos meses antes de cumplir años nuevamente o justamente cuando cumple años. 69.75 multiplicado por 16= 1116.**_

 _ ***Mordedura: Los diferentes tipos de mordedura de un vampiro: para matar, para chupar y para convertir.**_

 _ ***258: La edad de Miku es el mismo dilema que la de Len. Sacando la cuenta da un total de 32.25. 516 (su edad actual) dividido entre 16= 32.25. 32.25 multiplicado por 16= 516.**_

 **¡Oh! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Lady actualizando rápido? (Ni tan rápido xd)**

 **¡Bueno, me anime a subirlo y aquí esta!**

 **¡Espero les allá gustado este cap!**

 **Chauu 3**


	6. Los lobos blancos son amigos

" _ **Los lobos blancos son amigos. Es una vil mentira."**_

* * *

Len corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. El viento movía su cabello haciendo que su flequillo se pegara a su frente, soltaba algunos jadeos y quejidos. Estaba alcanzando su límite. Tenía que encontrar a esa gata antes de que lo olvidara, Seeu siempre olvidaba las cosas en el momento más importante.

Sintió un pinchazo en su abdomen, había tragado aire. Se detuvo en un árbol para intentar regular su respiración, tenía la mano en su pecho, inhalando y exhalando desesperadamente. Levantó la mirada un poco, el bosque estaba oscuro y frente a él solo había más y más árboles. Agudizó la mirada, mirando el tronco de cada uno de los árboles.

Los lobos marcaban un árbol para señalarles a los demás de la manada a donde debían ir para encontrarlo. Los hombres-lobo con mayor fuerza eran casi como los reyes y reinas de los demás hombres-lobos, solo que se les llamaba _alfas_. Cada alfa marcaba un árbol dejando las garras marcadas en líneas verticales. Len sólo tenía que seguir esas líneas para llegar a Seeu.

Las patas de Seeu (cuando era una gata), eran demasiado pequeñas, por lo que encontrar su árbol no sería un problema.

Sintió su respiración tranquilizarse, arqueó la espalda soltando un audible gemido al mismo tiempo que algunos de los huesos de su espalda sonaron.

–Oye, guarda eso para cuando estemos en la cama.

Len se paralizó, sus ojos se tornaron a un amarillo casi toxico. Olfateo levemente; era una forma de reconocer al enemigo.

–Piko…– Len se giró colocando su mano en la cadera.

– ¿Me reconociste por la voz o porque soy todo para ti?– El lobo blanco se acercaba lentamente.

–De hecho, fue por las feromonas*. – Len tocó su nariz con su dedo al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

El lobo era algo pequeño, su pelaje era de un color blanco parecido a la leche. Sus ojos eran de diferentes colores, como si sufriera de heterocromía, pero en realidad, todos los lobos los tenían de ese modo. En este caso, Piko tenía uno de un color azulado brillante mientras que el otro era de un color verde casi fosforescente. Su cola era digna de admiración para los demás lobos, era peluda y larga, demasiado larga. Además de usar un collar de plata con una media luna como dije.

–Lindo collar, por cierto. – Len sonrió agachándose hasta quedar a la altura del lobito que lo miraba con diversión. – ¿Sabes dónde está Seeu?– Preguntó jugueteando con el dije de luna.

– ¿Ohh?– Alargó la palabra alejándose levemente, casi había parecido un aullido.

Una flama anaranjada pareció envolver al lobo. El rubio dio unos cuantos pasos atrás colocando su brazo frente a su rostro creando una barrera. Cuando la luz naranja y el calor parecieron disminuir, bajo el brazo.

Frente a él, un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos bicolores lo miraba con diversión. Sus ropas eran algo simple, una camisa sin mangas de color gris y unos pantalones negros, no llevaba puestos zapatos y su cabello estaba todo desordenado. No era muy alto, de hecho, era más bajo que Len. Sus ojos eran grandes además de que tener dos colores diferentes le daban un toque magnifico. Su ojo derecho era de un color azul con el borde gris, un punto verde y unos cuantos celestes; el izquierdo era de color verde fosforescente con el borde gris y unos cuantos puntos azules y rojos. Aún llevaba el collar colgando de su cuello además de que las orejas y la cola no habían desaparecido.

– ¿Cómo que vienes por esa gata y no por mí?– Se quejó moviendo su cabello con la mano. Su cola también se movía.

–Lo siento, pero ella tiene una información muy importante para mí. – Len se acercó de nuevo mirando fijamente la cola de Piko (Amaba esa cola).

– ¿Información? Oh…– Volvió ese sonido parecido a un aullido. –Yo debería de comenzar a salir más. – Agregó acercando su mano al rostro del vampiro que se alejo empujando la mano del albino contra la de él. –Tal vez así consiga información valiosa para ti y empieces a interesarte en mí. – Esas palabras le dieron un notable escalofrío al rubio que sonrío nervioso. Piko pareció no notar el rechazo al apartar su mano.

–Pi-Piko, – Len se aclaró la garganta, ese lobo siempre lograba incomodarlo o ponerlo nervioso. – ella iba a decirme algo pero…– Len alzó la mirada manteniendo el puño cerca de su boca. – ¿Sabes dónde está sí o no?– Finalizó bajando la mano hasta su cadera mirando al albino a los ojos.

–Sí y no. – Respondió sentándose en una roca cercana colocando ambas manos como soporte para su rostro.

–Habla claro. – Exigió.

–La vi esta mañana alrededor de la entrada al bosque. Luego la vi en la tarde, estaba de camino a tu casa.

– ¿De camino a mi casa?– Len colocó la mano en su barbilla.

Abrió los ojos como platos. –En la tarde no estaba en mi casa ¡maldición!– Len estaba con Miku y Neru _jugando_ en el río. Sintió esa estúpida sensación de golpearse la cara o ponerse a llorar en el suelo, de cualquier manera, no haría ninguna de las dos. Por el contrario, solo golpeó un árbol.

– ¡Oye! Ese árbol lo marco mi tátara-tátara-abuela ¡Ten más respeto!– Gritó Piko levantándose de la roca con enojo.

Len lo miró por sobre el hombro. El albino se sintió rápidamente paralizado, no podía moverse en lo absoluto, el sudor bajaba por su frente sintiendo como el pánico y la desesperación se apoderaba de él. El rubio se acercó lentamente con la mirada fija en él, una mirada llena de ira y molestia, todo combinado con frustración. Piko odiaba cuando Len utilizaba alguno de sus poderes (ya fuera de brujo o de vampiro) cuando él estaba cerca, lo odiaba profundamente.

– ¿Qué más sabes?– Preguntó Len tomándolo del rostro. Piko se estremeció al sentir el contacto de las manos de Len en su rostro. Los ojos de Len eran de un majestuoso color rojizo con tonos negros, podía sentirse un aura realmente pesada a sus alrededores.

–Yo-yo…– Un escalofrío lo recorrió al ver los colmillos de Len asomándose por su boca. –Ella… hm, volvió luego de un rato, pe-pero, yo me fui y no escuché más de ella. – Cerró los ojos con fuerza, estaba completamente hundido en el pánico. – _No puedo ser, no puede ser…–_ Se repetía una y otra vez en la mente.

Len soltó su rostro sin dejar de mirarlo como si se tratara de basura. Se dio media vuelta, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos chasqueó los dedos. El aura pesada que rodeaba a Piko desapareció por completo dejando solo al pequeño albino jadeando y sudando.

–Maldito…– Escupió Piko mirando a Len por encima de sus cejas.

La personalidad de Len cambiaba constantemente frente a otras personas, su serenidad se iba tan pronto alguien le alzará la voz o no obtuviera lo que quería. Cuando eso ocurría era mejor dejarlo solo o seguiría insistiendo hasta obtener su objetivo, o hasta que alguien muriera en sus manos. Se calmaba más rápido cuando estaba hablando con alguna persona a la que le tenía aprecio, lamentablemente, Piko no era muy amigo de Len que digamos.

–Lo siento. –Respondió sin dejar de mirar al frente y caminar. Sus ojos no cambiaban de color dándole a entender al albino que realmente no lo sentía. –Debo encontrar a Seeu, y rápido. –Finalizó.

Piko se dejó caer en el suelo recuperando su respiración normal. –Haz lo que quieras mientras no rompas más árboles. – Pasó su mano por el cabello blanco que se había pegado a su frente debido al sudor.

Len asintió dándole la espalda antes de comenzar a correr nuevamente.

Piko suspiró. –Ese maldito se las verá conmigo en algún momento. – Se arrodilló en el suelo soltando un audible quejido.

Silenció fue lo que dejó el rubio. El albino sonrió nuevamente apretando las manos, formando dos puños, sus ojos brillaron con emoción, incluso podían verse algunos brillos rosa a su alrededor.

– ¡Como lo amo! ¡Maldición!– Chilló quedando recostado en el suelo sin dejar de sonreír.

Esas palabras llegaron hasta los oídos de Len haciéndolo detener. El rubio se estremeció nuevamente, al parecer, ya había pasado su ira. Sus ojos eran de un color celeste de nuevo y sus facciones se habían relajado.

–Piko es un completo masoquista…– Murmuró caminando tranquilamente a través de todos los árboles del bosque.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 ***Feromonas: olor, fragancia que sueltan, en este caso, los vampiros y otras especies.**

 **Principalmente, ¡Hola!**

 **Llegó (¿Volvió?) Lady para hacerlos entretenerse un rato con el Cap 6 de ¡Vampire! Y si sé que de seguro pensarán: "** _ **¡Creímos que lo habías abandonado!" "¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?!" "¿Por qué estás tan dulce de repente?" "¿Podrá Goku salir de Namekusei antes de que el planeta explote?" (?**_

 **Bueno aquí las respuestas:**

 _ **1- De hecho, sí, lo había abandonado, PERO, tenía mis razones para hacerlo (Razones que no pienso mencionar) y ahora tengo mis razones para volver (Razones que mencionaría pero a nadie le interesa :^)**_

 _ **2- Tarde porque, como dije anteriormente, lo había abandonado, pero ahora estoy aquí así que cuídenme mientras me tengan, mis lectorcitos.**_

 _ **3- Me di cuenta de que en los demás capítulos estaba siendo muy seca y no respondía a las cosas (quería parecerme más a una escritora profesional que a una chica que publica cosas en una página wed y ya) pero me dije: "¡Alv todo! Lady necesita disculparse."**_

 _ **Y por ultimo 4- óigame, no lo sé… es el protagonista xd no puede morir Xd y sí lo hace, lo reviven listo xdxdxd**_

 **Y ahora sí, a partir de ahora comenzaré a ser más activa de nuevo, perdónenme por haber abandonado este fic, en serio lo lamento, pero bueno, no quiero que esto se alargue más de lo que ya lo hizo.**

 **¡Bye Bye!**

 _ **¡Escribo; Luego existo!**_


End file.
